The Research program at the Smith-Kettlewell Institute of Visual Sciences includes several major areas: (1) Human oculomotor physiology - a study of the optical, neuromechanical and behavioral components of oculomotor coordination; (2) Oculomotor neurophysiology - studies of motor, sensory and integratory mechanisms of eye movements. (3) Vision substitution - providing visual information, from a TV camera to blind persons, by displaying it on the skin. The Center grant will continue to provide core support for these programs, as well as for the training program.